


Hesitation

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Episode: s05e16 The Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: What if Buffy had taken Tara up on the offer to talk?A drabble set after The Body (5x16).
Relationships: Tara Maclay & Buffy Summers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosemarycat5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/gifts).



> For Rosemarycat5 who requested Buffy & Tara friendship. I hope you enjoy!

Buffy hesitates before knocking. There’s barely time to second guess her decision before the door opens.

“Buffy?”

The concern in Tara’s voice doesn’t grate on her nerves the way it does with the others. Buffy smiles gingerly.

“I was hoping you’d be alone.”

Tara’s eyebrows rise in shock. Buffy falters. Uncertain.

“It’s just, I was wondering—”

She stops. Blushes.

“Yes?”

Buffy gathers her wandering thoughts.

Breathes.

“Will you please tell me about your mother?”

Tara’s smile is genuine but has sadness at its edges. Buffy understands why.

_Now_.

She wishes she didn’t.

Tara opens the door wide. Inviting.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments. I do so appreciate it!


End file.
